Stretching Shadows
by MissHeartfilia
Summary: The closer you get to light, the greater the darkness becomes. Can Sasuke find the light or will it consume him? More inside Rated T just in case. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Blind

**Summary: I wanted to try something different, actually write something! This is a fic written from Sasuke's point of view, at least for the most part it is. The closer you get to the light, the greater the darkness becomes. Can Sasuke find his light or will the darkness consume him? **

**(A/n: Everyone is 20 expect for Sai, Neji, Lee, TenTen and Kakashi . . .I think you get the trend here.)**

**Stretching Shadows**

**~*~**

**Blind:**

Beep . . . beep . . . _'what's that sound?'_ my eyes open lazily, the drugs that had been keeping me under slowly wearing off.

_'Oh right.' _I'm stuck in this damned hospital.

It sickens me to be in this place, its walls painted such a plain white; it makes blood and death more evident.

Long hollow hallways allow screams to echo throughout each room, reaching every ear.

Various tubes are lodged in the veins of my arms revealing the source of the beeping. Bandages cover most of my torso hiding my cursed seal.

'_How am I still breathing?'_ I stare blankly out the window, not really seeing anything, remembering the past events.

I had killed Orochimaru and Itachi and had little to keep going, I was broken in more ways than one. I had been living in the shadows for so long that I didn't know my way home, or remember if I even had one to go back to. I had stumbled aimlessly searching for light through the increasing darkness when I collapsed at the village gates; maybe I made my way back unconsciously.

"How's he doing?" asked a voice just outside my door, freeing me from my reverie.

"Go, see for yourself." said another.

I looked towards the door as it opened, it was Naruto and the Hokage, Tsunade, they sounded different, hell even they looked different.

_'How long have I been out?'_A huge grin formed on his face; I swear if he grinned any wider his face would get stuck that way.

"Sasuke, you're awake! Hey Tsunade-bachan, you were right! He's finally awake!"He yelled.

It took my heavily drugged mind a minute to process that; what did they have me on, enough tranquilizers to put down an elephant?

"What do you mean finally? It's only been a week tops." I said my voice groggy from disuse, man I was thirsty.

As if she could read my thoughts Tsunade handed me a glass of water, she waited until I finished gulping down the liquid to speak.

"Ok, Sasuke, there's no way to go about this without shocking you so I'll be straightforward, you've been in a coma for a little over four years." I'm glad she waited until I was done with my drink or I would've choked on it, was my sluggish thought process messing with me or did I hear that right?

"What?"I said loudly, disbelief evident on my face, if this was a joke it wasn't funny.

Naruto spoke up this time "Found you half dead, just outside the village's Main Gate, I thought you were gone but Bachan said you'd wake up, it took some time but you did." He said a little more calmly then before, his grin fading into a sad smile.

"You've missed so much . . ." he trailed off.

I took in the information and looked at Tsunade sitting up with a grunt, my body was extremely sore but I didn't care at the moment.

"Hokage?"I asked simply, looking at her. She shook her head and gestured towards Naruto, he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"That's not even the best part, hey Sakura, come in." said Tsunade.

The pink-haired girl, err, woman walked in, greeting Sasuke and taking Naruto's hand. He held out her left hand to show Sasuke a ring on her ring-finger. Sasuke's had to process this . . . his two friends were married . . . to each other. He really did miss a lot.

He drew a blank; he didn't know what to say. It was Sakura who saved him this time. "Maybe we should give him some time to let everything sink in, he just woke up and he needs to rest." Everyone said their goodbyes and left, turning out the lights.

_'Wow.'_ Was my only thought. Everyone had changed so much, not that I didn't expect it, it just seems so sudden. I know this isn't all I've missed and I wonder if anyone will have any time for me.

That's when it hit me; will I still be left to wander alone in the darkness again?

**(A/n: Click that button ↓ and leave me a review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n: Thanks to my readers and special thanks to my reviewers. You guys keep me motivated so keep it coming! Oh and don't be afraid to criticize me and give me a little feedback I don't bite . . . or do I? Mwahaha!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**** and**** Naruto never will, I'll get over it. :P**

**Stretching Shadows**

**~*~**

**Fog:**

I wasn't able to sleep last night, I was too terrified, the thought of being sucked back into another coma only to wake and find life had passed me by was too much for me.

So, naturally, I was exhausted when Tsunade came to check up on me.

She placed her glowing green hand on my shoulder and assessed the damage.

"Well, amazingly you are capable of quite a bit of movement but, will need to undergo at least two months of physical therapy, it will be tough but no pain, no gain." she paused and sighed.

"The elders have demanded that you be put under constant surveillance even though you clearly are no threat, at least not in this condition, so you'll either be stuck in this room or in a session with a high ranking medic-nin, like Sakura and I. You won't be starting until tomorrow so try to get some rest, there are all of your necessities in the bathroom over there so you can take a bath if you like. And if you need anything just press the red button and someone will come to assist you." She explained.

I nodded and she patted me lightly on the shoulder. "See you later Sasuke." she said in a somewhat sympathetic tone and left.

I considered my options go to sleep and risk another never ending nightmare or take a bath.

As tempting as option one was, I chose option two and sat up.

The pain immediately pulsed through my body as I swung my legs into a sitting position; just the thought of making the trek across the small room was agonizing, actually doing it was even worse but I made it.

I slid to the tile floor of the bathroom and turned on the water.

I winced as I lowered my aching body into the hot water; the heat burning my skin and soothing my muscles at the same time.

As I soaked up the heat, I couldn't help but think about my future, I never really had plans for the future did I? I was going to kill Itachi or die trying and honestly I thought it would be the latter.

So the question reared its ugly head again; now what? I sighed out loud.

I had to recover and go back to the Uchiha compound and do what? I couldn't see anything past my release.

I shook the thoughts away as the water started to get cold, getting out and wrapping myself in a towel.

As I struggled to stand, leaning against the sink for support, I looked in the mirror for the first time in years.

It was a bit shocking at first, my hair had grown a lot longer and my face was rough with stubble, so was I in desperate I need of a haircut but, for the moment I couldn't dwell on that; I still had to make the journey back across the room. I reached my bed and put the flimsy hospital gown back on and lay back down, I looked at the clock, and it was only noon.

Wonderful.

So I got to sit and wallow in my self-pity for the better part of the day, only human contact I had that day was with the nurses that had to bring me food and a dude that had the wrong room.

It sucked being alone with nothing to think about but an impending future that I couldn't imagine.

I willed myself to sleep and woke up periodically throughout the night, my short naps interrupted by nightmares filled with all kinds of blood and gore, the faces of my family and friends shattering before me over and over again.

When morning finally came I felt a little better, I had made it through the night and I could finally start therapy.

At 9am sharp there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."I said groggily or maybe this is what I sound like now, unintentionally rough.

I heard the sound of the door opening and closing, I looked over to see Sakura walked in with a smile on her face.

"Today we'll be starting your physical therapy sessions." She said in a professional voice.

She explained the different things we would be doing over the next few weeks; a series of small workout sessions and a special diet. I

had to use a wheelchair to get to the room we would be using; it had all kinds of equipment, stuff you would see in a gym, all over.

I lifted light weights, no more than ten pounds _maybe_ even though it felt more like fifty.

I went from station to station working different muscles in my body until I was exhausted and covered in sweat.

When I got back to my room I fell into a dreamless sleep almost instantly. And that's how things went for the rest of my stay at the hospital.

It was weeks before I could stand on my own and months before I could walk, every step that I took down the road to recovery had been the most painful and tortuous ones I had ever taken but like Tsunade said "no pain, no gain".

I had no visitors besides the nurses who talked about as much as I did, but today was the day I could leave this place and maybe return to the Uchiha compound.

I was given my old clothes; they were in pretty good condition, just old.

**(A/n: Anyone ever notice that Sasuke, a ninja, dresses like a samurai? I think that's hilarious)**

I was finally able to shave and got one of the nurses to cut my hair into my old style. I felt more like myself with a clean face and a clean cut; I started to feel like Uchiha Sasuke again.

Only thing I couldn't change much was the roughness in my voice, it was a bit scary but hey, at least I skipped that whole cracking-voice stage.

I was putting on my sandals when Tsunade walked in; a smile creeping on her face when she saw my appearance.

"Well, look at you! You look so much better now that you've cleaned up!" she said.

I rolled my eyes and said "Thanks." I looked past her.

"Where are Naruto and Sakura?"I asked.

Her smile faded as I mentioned their names, I frowned and she sighed.

"Unfortunately Naruto won't be leaving his office for awhile, chunin exams are coming up so paper work is stacked up. And Sakura is out on a mission with some other medic-nin like herself. I would celebrate with you but I kind of stuck here at the hospital." She said.

I could feel my mouth pulling into a deeper frown.

"Oh but Naruto did find someone who had some free time today," she paused and gestured towards the door "maybe you remember her."

Tsunade stepped aside to allow someone to walk in, I looked up and black met white. It was a woman around my age, she was familiar but I couldn't remember her name.

Hoshi?

Haruhi?

Hinata.

That's it, Hinata Hyuuga.

She was different from the last time I'd seen her, that's why I didn't recognize her immediately.

Her hair that used to be cut in style shorter than my own was now she had her midnight blue hair flowing down her back, her bangs framing her pale face, she was short when compared to my six foot something height, but had grown up and out quite a bit.

I stopped staring and spoke "Hinata Hyuuga, right?"

She smiled politely and said "Right."

"Oh well I see you two know each other wel . . .enough so I'll be going and Sasuke . . .try to have fun." And with that Tsunade left the room leaving the pair in an awkward silence.

Sasuke sighed "Now what?"

**(A/n: Click that button ↓ and leave me a review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Yeah I know what're thinking 'Finally' right? Well sorry for the holdup but I've been going through some stuff at home and my computer was busted anyway, so even if I didn't have all these personal issues I couldn't have updated anyway. Whatever. Moving on, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and Naruto never will, I'll get over it. :P**

**Stretching Shadows**

**~*~**

**Chapter 3:**

The summer sun shone down on our heads as we walked through the village, the cool morning air allowing my thoughts to drift back to our earlier conversation.

_Flashback: I sighed "Now what?" Hinata looked to the door, her face suddenly not so friendly, and back at Sasuke, a Byakugan enhanced glare taking over her features. "I may be here as a friend fulfilling a favor but I am a highly trained member of the ANBU Black Ops. Naruto may be my friend but my village comes first; I will not hesitate to take you out in order to protect what is important to me." The shock must have been clear on my face because I saw her face soften. "But I have faith in you Uchiha-san; I just hope we can become good friends." End Flashback._

I came back to Earth when we reached our destination, the Uchiha Manor. Hinata, clad in her purple hoodie and black pants, looked up at me her eyes asking "Ready?" I took a deep breath and said "Ready."

The streets of the Uchiha Compound were just as cold as I imagined they would be.

It was, literally, a ghost-town.

As Hinata and I walked the streets I noticed that the houses seemed to be in pretty decent shape, well, for having been abandoned for so long anyway. I had thought long and hard about what house I would be staying in and had made the decision just a few days ago.

It was time I faced my demons; I would be staying in my old house.

We reached the door and I took another deep breath, taking in the appearance of the house that had been my home so many years ago. It wasn't the largest in the Compound but it wasn't the smallest either. Memories, the good and the bad, came rushing back as I stepped through the door, I barely noticed that Hinata had stayed outside, giving me some privacy. The house was empty but my mind filled it with familiar sights and sounds as I walked through it.

I rounded the whole house and came to sit on the floor in the dining room, the only place my family came to together all at once. I took a deep breath for what had to have been the millionth time and put my head in my hands when I noticed I was crying. I made no effort to wipe the tears away as more memories of my family came flooding into my mind. I hadn't cried, not once, since that day, not once.

So many years of keeping it inside had nearly destroyed me, it was about time I let it all out.

Hinata had stayed outside throughout my entire screaming and crying episode, her face betrayed no emotion at all when I came back out about an hour later; it was as if nothing had happened in the 60 minutes she had been standing there. Maybe that was best; I might have started again if I was greeted with a look of pity.

I knew my eyes were red but it didn't seem to bother her when I looked at her and asked "Do you mind coming to town with me, Hinata? I need a . . . few things. And getting lost isn't on the agenda." My voiced cracked, a bit. I didn't want to be alone at the moment, tch, how far I've fallen. One day a powerful missing nin, the next, a teary-eyed man in need of a babysitter.

"No problem Uchiha-san. Naruto is sending some furniture and appliances over in a few hours, all you'll need is new clothes, food and cleaning supplies." she said turning and walking ahead of me, silently allowing me to get it together.

Hinata and I had gotten the few supplies I had needed and were helping the movers unload the truck. I still needed clothes but I thought I'd leave that for another day. When the last piece of furniture was off the truck, the movers drove off and I plopped down on the couch.

Hinata, who had disappeared, called me into the kitchen. I got up with a grunt and walked into the kitchen. It looked so much better in here with some appliances, though it was a little sterile looking for my taste, what with the simple silver and black color combinations.

Hinata was barely visible behind the open fridge door; she was rummaging through it, looking for something.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke?"She asked glancing up at me for a moment.

"What would you like?"She asked before I had a chance to respond to her first question. I didn't know if I liked that, she was able to read me so easily, I wasn't sure if I should appreciate it or not. I didn't need to tell her what I wanted, was this good or bad? Whatever.

"Hn."I grunted in response, not really sure.

Hinata then began to pull out several different ingredients for lunch. She lit the burners on the stove, pulled out some pans and twenty minutes later, a hot meal was in front of me.

"Thanks."I said and began eating.

It was good, just simple chicken and rice but still good. I will never miss that hospital food. The two of us sat in silence, both naturally quiet, not bothering to make conversation. When we finished up she took the plates and washed them off.

"Thanks."I said again.

"No problem Uchih-"

"Sasuke. Just call me Sasuke." I hated formallities.

"Ok."She said.

I sighed and watched her silently, spacing out a bit.

"Sasuke."She said startling me. I looked up, my eyes locking with hers.

"Are you ok? You've been sighing a lot."

"Yeah."I said pausing.

"I just wanted to ask . . . what I missed while I was . . . away?"

She sighed and took a seat across from me.

"A lot, Sasuke, a lot."

I leaned forward a little peeved.

"Like what?"

She sighed, this time in frustration.

"Time changes people, you of all people, should know that."

I sloughed in my seat, defeated.

"Naruto and Sakura will tell you the details of their relationship; it's not my place to talk of other people's business." she said trying to drop the subject.

"Well, what about you? I remember you as more of a lover, not a fighter."I said. I knew that Naruto had been her crush so I changed the subject, not wanting to sit in silence.

"I still am, it's just that, as corny as this sounds, sometimes you have to fight for what you love." she said, a slight smile on her face.

"I trained and became stronger, so I could better protect the home that I love. It was hard but, I made it. Ha, I'm a lot like you Sasuke."

I was staring at her, dumbstruck. So I had missed the transformation of a great kunoichi and the formation of a relationship between my two best friends. Damn, whoever said time waits for no man was right on. I had expected things to remain the same and made no plans for the future. Time had left me so far behind, that I was lost in memories of the past.

**(A/n: Well, I hope you liked it, I warn you now, this was written on a whim and will be updated when I feel like it, that might me every week, might be every month. Reviews often determine the rate I update. Oh yeah, sorry for any typing/grammar errors.)**

**(A/n: Click that button ↓ ****and leave me a review****)**


End file.
